Among The Dimentional Field
by HrystiHowl
Summary: It all started from other environments, while Lord Finis told Giel that he was really pregnant from swallowing her eggs.
1. 1

(Warning of this fanfiction contained fetish male pregnancy, if you do not want to see it, then do not read it!)

**Chapter 1**

It's December 24th in Rexotropolis, as all zumans residents will begin to decorate garlands in their homes more nicely from tomorrow when the Christmas holiday begins when they deserve it. All the buff mens finally chopped off the twisted Christmas trees and took them into the home for their families, who thanked them for their honesty. In the evenings, when the snow-green clouds were falling, it covered roofs and buildings all over the country. The Christmas carols and pedestrians chanted as they wished Christmas greetings to the rest of the residents, all heading out to Extreme Park.

Above the middle of the woods, circular snowy hills stood the Everglots House, Giel and Finis Everglot sit on the big couch in the living room, comforting each other they had submerged in the memories of last two months, when they dancing at the bar after their wedding, and warmly holding a glass cups of tropical juice. On about two armchairs, a fireplace with a sparkle of emerald fire flashed that they wanted to overheat from the cold. And since then, Giel stopped laughing when she heard the Lord's funny adventures to the hunting of feral wild deer.

"Oh my! Don't make me laugh about your hilarious adventures, I'll gonna start to blow on that…" resigned from the laugh asked Giel. She very eagerly holds the glass so it doesn't break at once. "I was not trusted by this because these deer were very wild to us once created by Queen Viridan during her expulsion from the elements crew several years ago. I was already indifferent that it started there when I was not there, this story will make me laugh on me as always."

The very enchanted Lord Finis was already blushing on the cheek with Giel's pleasure, he was quickly taken aback by his adventures when he finished the tale, he persistently did not wink at his act.

"It was an opportunity, my dear." He delicately gleamed, who drank a small sip of tropical juice a little, and every time changed his tone to become more negotiable. "And I would be lucky to shoot them since I finally got my new musket, which was constantly hung on a tree after a runner, right in the middle of the edge. And, poetically, we were very fortunate to decorate Christmas decorations necklaces in the home made by our new domestic partners as we notice." he raised the glass to the top of the sofa, and still the glass still sparkled from the glare of the green beam of the fireplace. "I wish you a happy holiday so that we can keepin' our cause to receive money from your embroidery repairs for visitors and our neighbors, and we guarantee to be happy with pride for the new year, and even get ready to become a new family when we soon have a baby during our love, and frankly, Merry Christmas to you, my Lady Gielintos Everglot." He spoke of honesty and triumph.

Giel smiled good-naturedly. "And to you, too, Merry Christmas, my darling." The new Lady Everglot also spoke for meekness.

They all clicked two glasses together very gently, but they rather drank a little sip, not more. All looked in silence at the green-emerald fireplace with the warmth that sufficiently warmed everything possible, except for the sound of the developing wind over the winter of the whole forest, at the living room window.

Silence fell.

Then, Lord lazily gazed at Giel with her bright eyes that don't focus on the experience, he fervently wanted to ask another word about his true deed since he was sick in the morning after seven days because his wife did not say anything what's wrong with him, and he persuaded to do his deed, he approached her with his latest tone upon request.

"Giel, i need to talk to you though. But it is urgent when we go to sleep together in eight minutes." Finis calmly asked in a personal tone, until he was compelled to resent the deception.

"Sure, What is it?" She listens attentively.

The Lord muttered something not so easily, he could not relax his toad lips if he did not deserve to question Giel very humanly. More specifically, he stopped muttering and focused on tension and fear, and he promptly sent his words so that he could speak more simply than the truth.

"I'm….. I.. I'm… I'm….. I'm pregnant." He was just say for a fair conclusion.

He was surprised to see for his wife that she had not been offended at first, she just looked silently at her tense husband whom he argued to himself about his pregnancy from the first act,

she was not simply shocked by his surprise, but simply remarked for curiosity.

"Well... It was great to have kids like this one lately." she asked cheerfully. she bravely swallowed a sip of juice that the glass had already become empty, then she put them on the table to talk comfortably with two moving hands. "And it's great that you got pregnant right away as I'm glad, I'm grateful that this is our Christmas present." She kissed his nose so sweetly. "It's simpler, super great."

And now Lord Finis was smiling amiably at the sincere questions, he blushed again as before.

"Umm.. you're welcome, my dear."

At least, Giel was stroking the former boss's fat belly after the wedding, because she was aware that she was just stroking beside him inside an unborn baby who wanted to see half a month after the first meeting after birth.

The new family will be a little celebrating the Christmas for the satisfied objections that a new baby will be born soon by the last summer.


	2. 2

**Chapter 2**

Five months ago, on April 15, the dinosaur hometown of Universe E came spring this last month. The flowers blossomed, the trees lifted the leaves down the hill, and, more to the point, the entire city and the planet were all blurred in green with justification for generations, created by their creator, Queen Viridan, after the exile of Universe A several hundred years ago. But in fact, on request from the weather on TV they were broadcasted today, it will rain in three days so that they will blur everywhere with greenery and the earth will soon grow more new plants by next month.

At five hours, the disgruntled Lord Everglot stood nearer to the window in the living room above the street dripping rain in the middle of the houses covered between the forests. And he muttered something under his breath to the indignation of the weather, breathed heavily, tilted his eyes to his big belly, which unambiguously became big for the capriciousness on his inside was a baby, he admitted that the baby is not alone, there is still a their double that he has caused for it, he will soon have twins by the end of the month in the last summer.

He still kept his difference for pregnancy, but he was convicted of accepting for the consensual order of family events for male pregnancy without the opposite laws. He always understands that the justices leniently proclaimed for the pregnant men greetings on a corrective order that they will be able to have a baby while in love with a proper circle between beautiful women. But the main opposite for the place is that many hundreds of pregnant men and women go to the habit, as usual, and always do their own thing. The gloomy Lord did not take much time out of his mind for five months, and looked carefully at the window that there was still rain falling there, which, accordingly, would hear the drum over the roof just loud, which he did not like it all. He heard something about the sound of two feet knocking on the wooden floor, which goes straight to the living room, approached an innocent guest, and it just walks Giel holding a circular dark-red thread with her right gorilla arm and hit the basket with the threads it rips on the floor near by the window sill, she quietly put her thing in place and looked carefully at her harsher husband with a toad-like face.

"Why are you sitting at home for two months in the rain without prudence?" she asked disputedly. and meekly preached. "Can we better take umbrellas to a walk in the middle of the rain city when we talk about child care?"

Lord Finis awkwardly turned his head to her with his very grumpy expression as he once did, and standing in the darkness over the window with the rain, he was not accustomed to hearing the roof drum.

"For many years, my mother wouldn't let me walk outside during the rain when I was little, because of all the blame from them, I will soon start to get cold." he tucked the lapels between his jacket to show with skepticism on his big belly under the waistcoat very offensively. "Look at me, I'm a freak. And you assured this?" he repeated hostile.

"Umm, yeah. Maybe" she said fiercely, even with a slight sweat on her cheek.

"That it's all your fault that you're-stuffed me with your eggs into my inside, and you get me to be pregnant during the opposite times!" Lord Finis was indignant. "And even our neighbors laugh at me every time."

"Don't interrupt me, Finis." His wife spoke sharply. "My fault, okay? Here you have nothing to interfere with the judge to convince you, it is logical for you to overlook this law when you became pregnant five months ago, all the reasons for your grumpy that you are constantly scornful of people that they still bother you, then, there is nothing terrible in the sense, you just need to focus on other conditions

the use of the positive, understood?"

"You were probably right." sadly murmured Mr. Everglot. He poorly pierced back to the window yet he forced to correct his conditions a little gratitude. "Maybe I made my mistakes a little complicated by the reference, so I had a little chance for a little fool to be pregnant, which made all the residents laugh at me with a fool, because they just made their family jokes as I didn't notice, and to my surprise at the emotion which I didn't do at first - I feel like a woman everyday."

"My darlin', don't be fooled by this." she asked meekly. "You don't just feel like a woman, you are just the kind, competent and proud person I have seen in my life two years after a beautiful wedding. And I always liked your toad face, because I really like to be interested in the amphibian once I went to regular school before school for sewing clothes in my childhood. You should always stick to development after the indignation-"

They stopped talking again when they heard the door knock on the hall. Lord and Giel, all coincidentally, went quickly to the front door together, but it knocked very loudly. They opened it. But soon two foreign creatures will appear; on the right was a suspiciously young man with a blue shirt and purple tie, on his body and fluffy leg, he was green, with curly dark green hair on his head, almost like a bulb; And on the left side was a pregnant woman, her body completely blue, yellow-gold medium hair and gray-purple mutton horns. She bravely held her left hand to her belly and breathed heavily at different times; she began to contract heavily before birth, which meant that she would start having a baby on the empty rain forest. Even before Giel and Finis always looked at the man with a faded look from his wife who was tempting for birth, he was quite shy and frightened until his tie was tightly twisted.

"Sir, I still need your help.." The foreigner asked very concerned. "My wife, the water was broken..! she was having immediate contractions, but we were unable to get a taxi when it rained on us. But, hurry up, you have to help her for having our baby before birth, otherwise it's not too late!" He interrupted tensely. And yet, this woman began to scream loudly in the middle of the city with unbearable pain.

More often than not, an exhausted Everglot looked tiredly at strangers for his vanity.

"Excuse me, I'm not a actually a doctor by your answers" He groaned offensively, but quietly enough. "I'm just a passionate hunter for corrupted monsters, and no sign. Now I'm sorry, Uninvited strangers, never thought of finding a hiding place for births? Then, go away from our hill, after which I never saw you again!" But inadvertently, he slammed the door very harm.

Silence fell. He reassured himself of everything he could, and exhaled deeply so that his twins would not suffer much after speaking with strangers.

"Phew, finally." But he stopped monotonously, looking at the harsher Giel that he had never seen before. She looked very much at her husband for his shameful when people called for help, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Lord Finis Everglot. Why did you slam the door when foreigners came to us?" She asked very seriously.

the inoffensive Lord lamented his incredulity.

"I can no longer see them as the kind of greens I didn't like." He muttered very unlucky.

"But, they are local people that they called for help." Giel asked more graciously. "Above him was a woman that she would begin to have a baby-"

"WHO Cares!" Interrupted sayed Lord. "I do not deprive me of what she did, because I am not for behavior!"

Giel very blissfully shrugged at Lord's shoulder for a pleading word without insult.

"Please, this is our one chance." She pleaded again. "This is our hope as we learn how to release the birth of a child as your confession, but first, don't do it for your rudeness, it is better for you to behave as decently as anywhere, rather than what you have done before. Please.."

Lord immediately understood whom he did not authoritatively to leave strangers for his indestructible rudeness, and he indifferently made his own act over his pregnancy. he always did his best, and quite listened to Giel's repetition. Thus, Lord Everglot muttered something to his insatiable habit, he opened the front door again, and saw in detail again all two foreigners that they did not leave at once. However, they got wet from the rain.

"You can come in, new family." calmly distinguished himself Lord. But he looked reproachfully at the pregnant woman that she was breathing deeply again. "And my big excuse for complaining to you about my rudeness, it is just my coincidence on the spanking of simple foreigners that they immediately lug my house at that time. We will help you give birth to a baby, only I call my maid that she will take you to our bedroom if your wife starts pushing for a baby before birth when that baby starts to get out of the hole."

"Thank you, THANK YOU, Sir!!" The man that he quickly hugged at Lord Everglot for great pleasure, but supposedly easier.

And when the man got up from the cessation of the hug, he gave a shaky and rather staring look at him for amazement.

"Sir.. I feel… your belly is… kicking..." he said quietly, anxiously.

"I'll tell you later!" Lord Everglot interrupted him.

All four together hurried to the stairs straight to the bedroom door when it came all the way.

For 31 minutes in a row, when all the cloud rains scattered from the emerald sky and the opposite sun appeared, it came down in the middle of the forest. In all, the city government and the house will begin to darken until the green evening begins. And when the house was opened here, foreigners came out of the Everglot house to their satisfaction, when the woman had already finished giving birth to a baby boy sitting on his mother's cartoony arms. Most said this baby, he is almost like his father, in general, his one bulb-like hair. But poetically, the Everglot family, who were sincere in their good deeds, succeeded in helping new guests with the birth of children who did not immediately pollute their bed with a covered towel. But they instead lured for a long check-in when the rain was over, and the decorative little things would soon go to bed at 12 midnight. The two foreigners stopped for an hour as they walked a little closer to the front door, and quietly gleefully deflected at Giel and Finis to talk the other time, when they would rather come to them again in another day or month.

"Thank you very much for your kindness, Mr. and Mrs. Everglot." Thankfully, Darryl said, he stroked his son's head more smoothly. "We are grateful for everything you have done good-naturedly, and then, for our blue, which I wished."

"Ha, no problem, Mr. and Mrs. Bulbshort" comfortably repeated Giel.

"Should we come to you soon as our guest if I do not mind for your concern? And what do you all say?" Agatha replied.

"Of course, you can come to us." modestly answered Lord Finis. "Let us even come, at eight or seven months, when baby shower will begin in our house sooner."

"Agreed, good night." Said Mrs. Bulbshort. They silently walked to the gates holding baby Abby together and disappeared immediately.

Two happy Lord Finis and Lady Giel have finally had a new guest for five months whom all the residents have not gone to them before, they have not yet invited when a woman started her contraction in every minute, and all this more.

They all together closed the front door and silently walked to the living room to rest after the hard chores.


	3. 3

**Chapter 3**

Eight months ago, on July 19th, on hot days, everything has changed here in the city, but specifically they conveyed that today it will be as scorching as it seems. All at once learned that the summer came, brought that here all the houses that live zumans gives a stuffy way, but unbearable. Yes, as if they were thinking of how to cover the sun for the use of umbrellas and roofs on their heads of houses and shops, they still did their fortune by which they did not think to get their head hurt by the sunstroke. But quite individually, sometimes the opposite event from the residents of what to arrange to make a travel vacation, that they would like to go to any cozy place in order not to be distracted by any past damage.

Once, in the midst of the hill of the woods and houses, there was a feasting party about the baby shower day at Everglot mansion, because this is a surprise for Lord Finis Everglot during his pregnancy when his twins will soon be born next month. In the living room, however, no more invited zumans, reptiles and birdlike creatures that they came to the entrance of the house often with gifts inside the toy. Eight invited or uninvited guests immediately communicate with each other when the ceremony begins if the Lord manages to open all the presents without a hitch. It's all the way, because all the peoples have shouted a little about the riddle about the ridiculous show of raccoon-crabs mutants they couldn't immediately climb on a palm tree in Hawaii, but they spoke so quietly this time, which Giel is convinced. At the window with the sun's rays was a wheel table on top were ten gifts of toys: plastic bottles, plush dolls, one cradle, a toy bear, diapers, a wooden horse and a small bicycle in front was a large wheel and a small wheel at the back. Here over a dark fireplace stood a shy Giel, clutching her left shoulder, so she looked at her mother Zalmon Nahirna; she was thin, but much taller than a hippo, and on her foot was a giant spider's legs, which zumans did not convince for any precedence.

"Mother." She said softly, she sometimes squeezes her shoulder for the experience that all came up that her mother would resent. "I know this is a weird story... just don't be embarrassed by it-"

"Yes, yes, yes. I understand what you're saying. But, I would never embarrass you for your speech." Her mother interrupted her, but she only spoke in a very calm tone. "I still know that your husband is pregnant, there is nothing wrong with what you did. Therefore, I could not offend him for the behavior that he was quite fat, because it was not easy for a good conversation. Just use something positive, and I will do without offending."

"Okay" Giel quietly backed up. "I do not believe that you will soon become a grandmother as I wonder."

"Super-grandma, how's it?" Zalmon giggled so gently. "But it's pretty funny on that."

"Yup, It was a little cutie in my opinion, mother." She also giggled equally.

Another moment, there were two women sitting on the big couch, all at once telling each other in a way that men did not want to be interested in women's boots. Closer to them, there was a pregnant Lord Everglot, and beside him was a tall woman with purple skin and blue eyes; there was a snake-like hair there; she, in contrast, wears large glasses the appearance of a butterfly's wing; and a relatively white dress with red dots; and a large belly that also felt pregnant at once with only one baby in seven months. They simply talking so partially that they are pregnant with the whole look, but they do not know how to differ. The Lord pressed her belly firmly against his left hand so lightly that he felt when the baby was kicking with joy.

"Mrs. Hollyroof, I felt your baby kicking everything at once." Lord Finis answered confidently.

"Oh, hohoh! It was gratefully." Wondering Mrs. Hollyroof, she looked quickly at her pregnant belly with her baby inside her. "It was a joy that you touched my belly at first when my baby kicked. It is so pleasing to me that this is my virtue. And so. What do you have inside yours?" Asked confident Stacey Hollyroof. "Boys or girls?"

"I think it was the boys." He repeated thoughtfully, and tilted his fat head on his big belly. "I was already partially in the hospital for an ultrasound four months ago, which is why I admired it for my decision."

"Oh wow! It was absolutely wonderful!" Mrs. Hollyroof wondered again, she claps her hands. "It was an honesty for you when you would soon become a good father with your wife and your lovely twins, Mr. Everglot."

"Heh, Many thanks for your great honesty, ma'am." Lord Finis asked quietly, and smiled a little on the even lip. "Giel and I would like to do our best if I didn't dispute."

They only said goodbye, but as Lord Finis walked closer to the fireplace, he openly diverted his head from Mrs. Hollyroof to his wife, always, she ended up talking to her mother. And by the way, Giel also managed to get closer to him, so they came up again to look at their faces. But they were already standing, staring at each other for complete silence, even from the comments of guests.

"Well, how's your negotiation with Mrs. Hollyroof?" His wife asked.

"Mmmmm.. Entirely, normally in my opinion." Markedly replied by Mr. Everglot. "But, no offense as you told me last time."

"That's right." Gielintos proudly claimed. "You only have to do good behavior for the resident, which they will greet honestly."

At the same moment, when someone entered the living room, there were three familiar guests whom they immediately declared. A sheep doll, Ramma, appeared here; this is their acquaintance which they long ago met at a Japanese store last year, more often when Giel bought one Japanese pot for her first wedding anniversary. Accordingly, she holds a little teddy sheep in her hands, each time wanting to congratulate them on a family day for their future children. Over her back were their rescued foreigners Darryl and Agatha Bulbshort, and above her right hand she was holding her son Abby, who, most recently, had grown his hair almost like his father's, and was perhaps three months old. in the next year he will turn one.

"Hi, Mister and Miss Everglot!" Sheep greeted, waving her right hands, to the left she hid a teddy sheep on her back. "Congratulations on your family day!"

"Hi you all!" Agatha greeted her in a joyful tone, touching her son's right hand to wave a greeting.

"Aaah, Ramma! Darryl and Agatha! Good to see you!" Giel exclaimed happily, she quickly hugged Ramma very easily for a friendly relationship, and they kissed very confidently. "And thank you very much for greet us at least once! And did you also come to us with gifts with toys for our children?" She asked curiously.

"Um, yeah. I can't forget everything when you are soon going to be a family in a good way." Ramma asked. "And I still expect your husband to grow his big belly properly inside your twins every month."

Lord Everglot was hesitant to look at his belly, which he had already touch with both hands, and blushed silently.

"And yet, for your greetings from my master to whom she has simply passed on to you last time." cleverly noted the invited guest.

"Oh. It was nice that she handed us over. And we also pass her greetings." Lord Finis replied even more kindly.

"I'll still do as you say sir." Ramma bowed, and the Bulbshort family readily laughed that their son was blabbering to himself. "By the way, I brought it for you."

She gave Giel a plush sheep in dear honor, by the way, she would be able to at least give her future baby a night before a sweet sleep.

"Thanks" said Giel good-naturedly.

"I think your kids will love this teddy sheep before birth." Asks the saleswoman noticeably. "Oh. I have need to go back to my store, because, I have a lot of customers who buy Japanese souvenirs more often."

"OK. Bye!" Giel farewell to Ramma.

"Goodbye, Giel and Finis!" Ramma also said goodbye, waved her right hand again, went out of the room more often, and disappeared. But on the contrary, the whole family between Everglot and Bulbshort also greetings that they hadn't seen each other in the five months since Agatha gave birth to Abby for help, and they were eventually eliminated with an honest look.

"Congratulations on your family day, Mr and Mrs Everglot!" Darryl only welcomed asking, he shake hands with Lord, then Giel.

"Oh! and thanks again for everything!" smiled Giel, and monotonously bowed as before. "Have you come to give us a present for our children for your exuberance that I saved you from the rain?"

"Um, yeah, maybe." Mrs. Bulbshort asked meekly. "We thought for a month and a half that you will soon have children before your birth by the last month, what will you be able to bring up on our Abby anyway?"

Giel beamed with gratitude. Lord Everglot was shocked by the surprises, and utterly embarrassed throughout the day.

"It's so much more comfortable!" She repeated confidently. "But I agree with your questions. But he will be useful to us in our education for the upbringing of a child."

"Thank you all. Here, keep it easy." Agatha noted in a cheerful tone. She carefully placed little Abby on Giel with her between her left crab hands and her right gorilla hands, easily she pressed at his soft body. "We are go to Freakago for our vacation tomorrow, and we will be back on August 12, when you give us our baby, since when do you complete your training for upbringing, how do you say?"

"I totally agree." Giel asked in agreement.

Lord only silently looked at his wife holding the baby, and he apparently corrected his thoughts which he did not intend to offend Darryl and Agatha with his rude words, but he did all the very respectful and obnoxious which he did at once.

"I agree too." He obediently persuaded.

Incidentally, Darryl and Lord Finis shake their hands as business executives.

0-0

An hour late in the evening, when Lord Finis was completely tired after the end of the baby showers party, which he had a bit of a lift, and finally, all the guests were already going to go home for a happy family for the hosts. Yes, he still forgot to open the present inside the toys from his friends, but he will do it later, he ordered his butler Timothy to leave all the presents with toys on the wheel table in the living room specifically he would later open them so noticeably. He is silent, lying on the bed with blanket covered on his body, in a quiet bedroom. He waits all the time for his wife whom she almost put baby Abby on the cradle that she ended up singing for the night song until he listened to that start-to-sleep. Here the bedroom door opened and Giel came in with slow movements as if she didn't think loudly creaked the wooden floor until Abby thought to wake up.

"Abby is sleeping." Whispered Giel, she was just standing over the bed for some reason she stated that her obese husband was sitting here on the right side of the bed so stubbornly, but they looked at each other silently in their own faces.

"That's it?" Murmured Mr. Everglot, exquisitely puzzled.

"He had already listened to my song since he'd started sleeping." she explained, but only she spoke quietly at midnight. "This song once my mother taught me how to do it when I was little when it came to being. I still need to do some training for the upbringing of the baby depending on him, because it makes us all the more fortunate for us to bring up our own children, which they will appear in the last month. You also need to be brought up to start caring your twins in my denials, but, in essence, because modern host families will still be able to bring up corrective care for children with their affairs, that this will not worsen your behavior for several months during your pregnancy."

"I know. However, it is not our concern to discuss this condition." Lord exclaimed hoarsely. "I still feel the immersion in my thoughts of past Europe about childcare, but the difference is that only maids and nannies will manage; and mothers, subjectively, just feed their newborn babies with her breast milk all at once, which my former wife did, and repeatedly give their maids to care for the baby, otherwise it will grow to a clear thing. Because of that, I was thinking very accurately, it was to confiscate what my mother raised me so clearly, because she only gave me breast milk after my own birth. Here's what I was upset about to tear down on my behavior during pregnancy, I was completely idolized as my own mother."

Giel stared at her husband in silence with his utterly piercing look. She sat down noticeably on the bed for her to draw closer to him. But she did not have time to cover the blanket on her body when Lord Finis did so.

"I still understand your adverbs, darling." She was quietly noted. "In my own way, I really know what your memories of an important thing in old Europe interfere with. But in fact, the whole universe has finally changed, remember, our future time has finally changed. For now, it will happen if modern hosts and riches families are able to bring up their own children, and, depending on the modern housekeeper and nanny, it is possible. And we, normally, will manage, we are all just, heroic heroes after traveling by other dimensions."

And then, otherwise, the Lord was already astonished at the look of shock, as if he had just pressed his two hands against the large blankets beneath them, his big belly was moving or something.

"Oh. I just feel a baby kick." Claiming his miracle, Lord asked. "Giel, my dear. You have to press on my belly and feel it."

"Oh really?" Giel was quickly interested. "Let me see."

She moved her left hand very slowly to touch his belly than the twins were already kicking. when they jumped out, and specifically saw that Lord's belly was really moving, and they were reliably smiling again for the wonder.

"Oh yes! I only see these little legs in front of your belly button, Finis!" she replied happily. "I still feel that one twin was moving. And the second twin is supposed to start to move before the one did the first."

"Maybe." He asked.

Between then, the silence fell again, Lord and Giel all seeing that his belly stopped moving.

"Why it stopped moving?" she didn't flinch.

"I don't know." Lord spoke wisely.

Even before Lord Everglot was astonished, with his mouth wide open, he could see that his belly was moving a lot in time for the second time, probably the second twin was kicking. And all the Everglot family all the time jumped on not even fright, but simply cheerful.

"Oh! I think It must to been the second twin!... But, it was Super-Cool!" His wife asked meekly. "I really liked it all!"

**A/N:** I have already finished writing the third chapter in five days. And even sooner i will write the next last fourth chapter as i am convinced. It is all specific to me to writing in my imaginary moment when Giel and Lord Finis agreed to bring up with Darryl and Agatha's son, Abby, in their own training. And probably, this character named Ramma, she belonged to my friend Roxyandrocky13 on DeviantArt (or more significantly, her another account: gigisheepy on Instagram), luckily i was useful to write all the times as she came in time for a baby shower to greet my couple.


	4. 4

**Chapter 4**

Miraculously, someone had plunged into a unique dream, it seemed that this was Lord Everglot's own dream. At once he walked silently into the dark, gloomy forest from the bridge that led the crooked paths on the right to Pastor Galswells' church, and on the left was his distant, and apparently former small village in the capital of Europe, from which he constantly remembered this before freezing for time travel. But most of all he had to avoid this unpleasant effort about the past, which his wife confirmed to him to forget about it, and then he most slowly goes to the shabby forest, where the path goes further, pale blue glow, which shines under the leafless trees. Only here, to his deep astonishment in this terrible dim forest, which increases his fear, because crows are watching him closely on the upper branch of the trees, which they are sitting firmly on them with two paws, all this makes him wonder for these incomprehensible. Above the upper side behind the taller trees, a few blue-morphic butterflies fly gently, fluttering their wings relatively, and in the same way they fly over the stone graves with twisted branches of old oaks and scattered a little snow, and finally headed for the dark, thick darkness with a moonbeam, desperately disappeared from sight. When the gentle wind blew here, but it actually seemed too cold in the summer season, but it seemed that it was not a summer season, but on the contrary it is the winter season at the end of January, he trembled gloomily and winced at the whimsy. Sometimes he can't stop while he goes to the radiance, because he wanted to guess with the highest chance what this priceless thing shines in that radiance.

Maybe it's probably a gem? What if he gave his ex-wife for his exquisite obedience to her request when these gems turn into earrings? Or maybe it's some kind of magic? Is it a spiritual signal or something else?

Well, no matter what it is supposed to be, and slowly he heads for the further path under the forest. Ever since it had been near the radiance, a structural tree with twisted branches and seductive blue flowers among the branches had grown along the woods around the parched ground, and the same blue butterflies flew over it, dispelling the pale mists on the underside near the roots.

Suddenly he noticed that in this case the radiance that shone was actually a blue star, which hung in the air over the upper head of a rounded branch of a tree. The Lord, very silently, sneaks up to the tree so as not to steal the thing, but only to see what is happening there, he carefully steps over all the roots of the trees because of this they are attached to the ground, took a deep breath to concentrate when there are no traps for thieves. than he came up with it, because he also had to avoid for these estates and quietly approached the trees….

From then on, a rotten root suddenly jumped on him to his short leg, he slyly dodged back and forth, and immediately fell to the ground, feeling puzzled and amazed at the effort. Lord Everglot tried to get to his feet, but it was too late to do so because of his excess weight that it was appropriate to hinder him, but he certainly stopped moving for injustice. In front of him, desperately, this tree begins to move and bends itself from bottom to top, and suddenly turns blue to grow so fast, flower petals began to fall to the ground, butterflies quickly disappear from the burning fire, and turned into burnt powders; between the forest and the night sky a huge, red-orange fire blazed, it burned all around everywhere, even farther between the church and the village, it was an unexpected Hell in Lord Finis' nightmare than he had realized.

At the moment from which the tree began to relatively change shape, it would allow Lord Everglot to pick up all the panic from this unexpected spectacle, it most spectacularly sucks the branches and roots to the body, invariably transformed into a dark, huge, suicidal woman. She was very slender, but instead of her breasts they were a little bigger than it seems, long heart-shaped hair was sticking out on her head… That's why Mr. Everglot calmly figured out who this tree-like woman was, because it was actually his further, ex-wife, Maudeline. Because all this moment still allows him to greatly increase the horror and anxiety due to speculations about past memories of escaping from the onslaught of living corpses... Now at least he was staring at her for discrepancy and hatred. Therefore, he constantly hated her after the marriage and birth of their daughter in disgrace, and since then, the automatic loss of finances due to bankruptcy.

"Finis..!!..." There was a terrible, humiliated, demonic female voice that was heard all around the sphere with fire, which turned out to be just a dark shadow of a woman with white mouths and eyes on a black face. "I finally found you through two hundred years after your cowardly escape from me for my frustration and difficulties! Our daughter, Victoria, has missed you a little since she married the son of a nouveau rich fish merchant, while they passed years after the wedding for filing for profit money on the guarantee of our family status and deviations from bankruptcy for the return of richer aristocratic affairs WITHOUT you! Where have you been at all!? It upset me so much for your incomparable disappearance!"

"Maudeline..?.. What a surprise to see you again in a few years on what I escaped from chaos…" Impatiently said Lord Finis for the tense feeling of meeting the shadow of his ex-wife. "Then, why are you still black as a blurred shadow, on your appearance you were suicidal and insidious like a ghost witch as I suspect…" When he choked his mouth from the condition. He still understood why his ghostly wife looked at him so sternly. Because it is not easier to suppress his panic, but without any shouting. If he did not immediately hopefully escape from here from the imagined nightmare. "Earlier, you were an ordinary woman I ever saw you before our marriage, I will remember most at this moment that you were once miserable, impatient because of the music that was too passionate, even actually evasive and rude than in mine at all… e-eehh…. And now, you have become very different than before…"

The former Lady Everglot's shadow answered nothing for his condition, she just tilted her head to look him in the eye, but her eyes were too cold and shining like a hawk. And obviously insidious. And suddenly Lord Everglot instantly guessed something.

"Wait a second, you won't always be able to appear to me as you testified, but my second wife tells me that it comes from my memories, which spilled over into my dream, which tormented me in vain." He declared to the dark woman. "You're just one of my memories, you still can't be my real ex-wife than she was in the past as a living person, because you're just an imaginary person from my inner dream-"

"SHUT UP!" Maudeline's shadow shouted at him menacingly.

"Fine.." Lord Everglot confirmed hesitantly. He is completely pale and very numb with shock at the loud shouts of women.

Conversely, since then, Maudeline's shadow has unexpectedly looked at her embarrassed husband at the slow tilt of her head from his head to his belly, which has become almost too big than before when it is a little big due to weight loss. Desperately, the former Lady Everglot gasped in shock.

"Finis..." she said softly in shock. "Why didn't you tell me right away that you…. you….. flew in?"

"Did you mean "pregnant"?" he corrected from the effort.

"Stop pronouncing this word!" His ex-wife grumbled loudly.

Instead, on the underside of the shabby dress, dark tentacles popped out, they themselves approached the frightened Lord, and relatively grabbed his arms and legs. He anxiously tried to pull them out, but it was too late, because these tentacles were too strong to pull them too high. And sometimes he heard the giggles of a woman who hostilely approached him in front.

"I'm very sorry that I'm surrounding you, my darling." She said insidiously. "but I have a chance to pull these monsters out of your belly. Until they make a signal to your greedy new wife."

"No. No! Don't you dare do that, Maudeline! It does not make a single sense! Please! No! Don't do this!" Lord Finis exclaimed insistently.

"I'm sorry, Finis. I must do this for my position against you and your unborn monsters." Maudeline's shadow asked grimly.

That's in case the shadow of Maudeline prepared to kill her husband in disappointment, and at the beginning forced to pull out of his womb his unborn twins for a strong delay.

When everything around begins to darken without color, generally dissolves from a black spot to trees and on him as well, except on fire.

Eventually the figure of the woman raised her left arm, certainly moving as quickly as possible into the body of her ex-husband, and finally she shoved in his stomach that it gave him a deadly pain due to her strong movement.

From now on, she quickly pulled out some two things that came out of his stomach…..

They turned out to be actually two dragon eggs...

And something here began to darken from sight...

0-0

At some point, in reality, the real Lord Finis Everglot woke up quickly at four in the morning at short sunrise. He will not be able to scream when his wife is sleeping next to him, so she has something to say about her dream. He was breathing softly after a nightmare, and slowly moving the blanket of his hands was more important, which made it more comfortable to look at his belly than they were all right. Nothing more tragic than this, He sighed lightly, so artifactually that his pregnant belly was completely normal. He lies to himself on the bed, and calm down a little after fear, and does not want to reciprocate to hear from his wife's snoring.

0-0

Nine months ago, on August 12, For 26 days Abby's upbringing was absolutely wonderful. However, he cried a little and dirty his diapers not only firmly but gradually. And it was noticeable that his nanny Giel was feeding him so well all at once, as if she had given him to eat porridge with vegetables and drank a bottle of milk very obediently, without irritation. So important a training thing for Giel to accomplish, she is still ready to differentiate herself into the twins' upbringing when they soon emerge before Lord Finis soon begins unrestrained deep contractions in a few hours when everything is settled. At the opposite moments, in the quiet living room, Giel and Lord Everglot stood; most abusively, sleeping Abby sits above her lap here, sucking his left little arm for a moment to wait for his parents when they return shortly after the trip from Freakago. More indicative of the opposite is that the Everglots are also waiting for their backers to be back soon to bring their son back for a good event. But they persevered well in their own right for the inherent decision on the law of the upbringing of children, and, by the law of the mother in general, the correctness to bring up children without difficulty. For the opposite time, they are silent in the eyes, and thoughtfully they want to settle something for the next one-time case for making money for a month to repair a hill that is properly transformed into a garden.

"What time is it, darling?" Giel asked noticeably.

Then the Lord pulled out a gold watch on his pocket, pressed the button to make the door click, and carefully glanced at the arrows that were moving on the other side, which did not waver in the house.

"It's almost... 15 o'clock in the afternoon." he murmured in reply. "Hopefully they already got the taxi I assured? So we stand for ten minutes in a quiet living room that we don't need to move today. I was not comfortable sitting with my big belly on the couch for every difference so confiscated that our twins had already grown by the end of the month. Because they are too heavy on me."

"I understand you as you say." Giel added sympathetically. "I need to decide that you are standing all the time without that which you cannot constantly give birth to twins, i am still disrespected for not understanding that you cannot specifically hesitate to start your contract in any case. We need to bring back little Abby to his parents, whom we did not respect when we brought him up at first sight. And, probably, without research our exceptions."

"I trust you very much for your belief in me as I could not give birth at my own event." the Lord quietly assured, but he spoke rather insultingly almost offensively. "I lacked the position of how to do it to get the twins out of my inside for an hour when my contractions would begin. I didn't even compare the impressions of how to do….. it…" Then he stopped talking. He was suddenly depressed for a while, but a little shocked for a lifetime that he was as much pressed on his big belly as his twins were doing something they deliberately kicked very hard. He did heavy breathing three times, but, very slowly.

"What's wrong, my darling?" Giel was quietly worried. And she was grabbing at his right hand which she just wanted to stroke him when he was still breathing out of concern.

It was just Lord Finis breathing all that hard, but he kept waving his left hands to say, even if Giel didn't notice everything

"I… I'm fine…. it's j-just.. ju… Oohhh.." He was particularly quietly sighing and shuddering in pain. Again he pressed for much of his belly from this he did not realize. "They are just kicking very strong on my belly button which I was gripped by for misunderstanding… ehh.."

"I hope you're really okay, aren't you?.. because you feel very anxious during this time as I felt.." She vaguely decided.

"I'm fine, Giel. Everything will be okay.." Lord Everglot reassured her. He gently stroked her left shoulder.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the front door, which sounded in the middle of the house. It all turned out that their backers had just appeared every second. Giel jumped out of the couch, holding Abby firmly, and left Lord Finis alone, which made his disciple breathe immediately. She inevitably opened the door, but instead, she was comforted by the sudden, smiling Darryl and Agatha standing here, standing above the open door.

"Hi Giel! What a pleasure to see you with my Darryl again!" Mrs. Bulbshort greeted her.

"Aaah! Darryl! Agatha! Finally again and good to see you two!" Glowed with success, answered Giel. She solemnly hugged them, along with Abby, very sweetly, which he began to laugh when his parents had returned.

The moment the cheerful Giel gave Agatha her baby on the exquisite gratitude, the horned mother only press with her arms at his body which he turned his head away gleefully looking at his mother.

"How is your upbringing for our son?" Agatha was curious.

"Finis and I were fine as I noticed! And to be more precise, already skillfully fulfilling my decision to bring up your son was wonderful!" She reiterated. "And for each one, he cried a little as he began to miss you and dipped his diapers a little. And, in fact, I fed him with vegetable porridge, which he actually loved very much. Even so, I lightly put him to sleep, to which he often listened to my nightly song which I was able to sing charity at first. I unanimously noticed that my training was not difficult, it was simple, it was competent and helpful than I thought."

"Thanks for the relief, Mrs. Everglot! You are a good nanny as we stated!" Agatha asked for relief.

After the thanksgiving conviction that Giel invited them to come into the house each time, they silently crossed the right side of the entrance to the dining room to wait for Lord Everglot to come, whom they immediately wanted to thank him for his good position.

"Where is he now, ma'am?" Darryl repeated. "We need to talk to him about your upbringing."

"My husband in the living room, I'll call him now, not for long." Giel asked noticeably. "You, stay here. I'll be back."

Giel fastest left the guests alone, quickly rushing back to the living room to see her husband, who he had lately stopped breathing from his oppression. Suddenly, Giel turned her head to the soft chair that stands above the back of the sun window, the left side here was really intrigued by Lord Everglot who was standing with his back side above her, and he was breathing feverishly with the heavy air from which some of the pain from his inside suffered under which it hinders him for a whole minute. Only, he presses his left hand over the upper leg of the chair, and the right, does not decide what he tremblingly holds on.

"What's wrong, my darling?" She said anxiously. She came closer to him that she wanted to shake with both her hands on his left hand to reassure him when he shuddered for a moment. But on the contrary, he pressed with his right hand his big belly, which had just so unbearably hurt.

"I have a strange premonition." Lord Everglot answered quietly, He was breathing so hard for every tone. "When I found out that my back was hurting again, but I realized that it just hurts only my belly, which I hinted at for misunderstanding."

"You had some brief contractions?" She probably denied it.

"Definitely." He began to lament over the pain, and he flinched a little.

Giel very carefully keeps Lord Finis going to the couch, and they all sat down together again as before with the guests for hours.

"You just have to breathe when we catch a taxi right now, which can take us to the hospital when you suffer." Giel assuredly.

"No. It will go far. We would never have time to manage." He repeated indifferently.

Half a mile away, when Lord Everglot felt when he was wetting his pants, and shocked by the difficulty that it was just splashing water with his dark pants, which all the while shook Lady Everglot as she leapt closer to the upper leg of the couch.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Finis was horrified by soaking his pants.

"Probably your water broke, my darling." Giel explained anxiously.

He began moaningly mimicking the absorption of pain, squeezing two hands on his stomach.

"It's time?" She wondered logically.

"YES!! I REALLY THINK IT'S TIME!!" Yelling Lord, he quickly settled on the couch to sit on his back, and annoyingly he endured a strong push to get the twins out of his belly.

"Oh no no! Don't give birth on the couch! Better give birth to our bedroom!" Giel said anxiously.

She urgently called the butler and the maid to bring her husband to the bedroom, otherwise it was not too late, and despite the astonishment of the Bulbshorts they were so resolutely standing above the dining room when the three together lifted the embarrassed pregnant Lord quickly upstairs to the second floor. related to the guests that they equally did not notice how it really happened. In any case, they simply did not pay attention to them after the alarming silence, and looked at their baby with ease, as he spoke gibberish in a cheerful tone with his family.

0-0

"AAAARGGHH!! GOOD HEAVENS! I STILL DIDN'T REALIZE THAT THIS WAS THE UNBEARABLE PAIN I HAD SEEN!"

At once, the panicked Lord Finis screamed, which he had just kindled from patience to pushing and other forces, and every time he was lying on the bed with his blanket covered, not on his nightmare about the shadow of his ex-wife three weeks ago. But more significantly, he wore a white sleeveless t-shirt that would be comfortable for him, depending on his old suit. Next to him holding his right hand as he constantly suffered from being pushed, Giel sat there, sitting on the wooden floor at her feet on the bed. Above the closest bedroom door were their domestic partners, Alice and Timothy; they just silently gazed at their masters, who indulged in concern. But even they needed to bring five towels and one hot water that Alice had just brought them, and these towels were brought by Timothy every time.

"Darling, I think we should call the doctor afterwards if you suffer for a minute-" She asked scarcely worried, looking up at her husband with his angry glare at his protruding eyes that began to turn red with unbridled pain.

"I DON'T NEED THIS DAMN DOCTOR!" Lord Everglot yelled at her, Which he annoyedly tapped on the blanket covered by his short legs on the bed, and groaning for intolerance. "I always want to give birth in a bedroom without medical care…!.. I HAVE THE FEELING THAT MY TWINS ARE ALREADY STARTING TO COME OUT OF MY HOLE! nnNNNNNGH DAMN IT!" he panicked again.

"...Who among you can pull our babies out at every second..?.." Giel spoke tensely.

"I'll help you, my majesty." There was a quiet younger low voice.

For the last moment, Timothy came nearer to bed, an eerily lean deer faun, short blue-dark haired curly hair, his fur all red in almost light autumn, and a velvety dark yellow suit and tie. And at once Lord and Lady were astonished at him for the misunderstanding.

"Timothy?" Giel asked confusedly. "I immediately thought you were a master of animal stuffing."

"Heh. On the contrary, I only sew animal stuffer about the help of our Lord whom he just brought dead animals after his hunting." He repeated in a quiet tone. "And more precisely, I was a personal medic. Once upon a time, I studied at a medical institute, and within five years of my escape from the forest of fauns, sometimes my brothers and sisters so shamefully expelled me for blaming modern local manners. For a long study, I always seemed able to have surgery on anatomy for pulling something dangerous things under them, when they unbearably interfere with different organisms. And after graduating from the institute, I finally met this woman that she was pregnant before the start of the contract, I have already managed to pull out the healthiest baby boy since this woman thanked me for my good suggestion, which means this is also my first baby delivery."

"Wow. I didn't know you were a medic during this time." Giel said arrogantly. "Will you help my husband deliver our twins in your second serving that you have helped for a woman in your past times, pleeeease?"

"I obey, my lady." Her butler agreed.

He managed to sit on the soft bed that he actually wanted to approach the worried Lord that he was desperate to breathe quickly. The butler himself dismissed the blanket a little over the top with Lord's knee, which immediately appeared to his fat little feets at the bedside. Immediately, Timothy was staring at the black hole above the blanket in the darkness of the act, rather, the babies were getting out of here when their father started to push. The butler approached his head over Lord Finis's head closer to speak to him.

"My Lord, you need to take a deep breath until you start to push in half a second, but I will immediately be amazed inside the bed when a baby's head comes out." explained Timothy. "Are you ready, sir?"

"I am ready." Lord Finis nodded patiently.

"Breathe as I do." He answered the result. He breathed deeply for two times and exhaled slowly.

And the Lord did so, he still breathed and exhaled twice no more. And all three of them also breathe after each one.

"You're doing great. And now push." Timothy repeated again.

The Lord did, too, he began grunting loudly to push hard for the first time and his face was almost red like beet. Somehow he heard Timothy repeat who had just told him to push again. Near the middle table came away from them was the maid Alice, a griffin girl, she wore dark brown and white shades of dress and her body was light brown golden feathers. She quickly took the white towel, the closer she gave it to Timothy so that he would put a bed tunnel inside that someone hadn't noticed. From which Lord Everglot constantly starts pushing so hard for the third time, and screaming scornfully throughout the house. Suddenly Timothy started to jump out of expectation as he just looked inside the blanket.

"My Lord, I can clearly see the head, it is moving." Timothy spoke curtly.

"nnNNNNGGGRRR!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HOW MUCH IT MOVES VERY PAINFULLY!!" Cried Mr. Everglot. Tears ran down his cheeks from his impatient pushing.

"Come on, my darling. You can do it, I believe you." praised him sincerely Giel. She decided to kiss his head when he could do anything. She noticeably saw that her husband had his skin leaking sweating from heavy pushing.

"Keep pushing, sir!" Timothy exclaimed.

Important doings, in which Lord Everglot made the last push much harder, and screamed very loudly for a moment, forever holding onto him his wife with her crab fingers on his right thick arm.

Suddenly, his exclamations stopped, otherwise four people heard two babies crying for the first time. Eventually Lord Finis stopped pushing into everything, he quickly tilted his head up to the pillow, and wearily exhaled after his unbearable tensions at the birth of twins. Even Giel was happily cheerful, and smiled generously at everything.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Everglot. You finally have a twin boys!" Timothy humbly retold.

The butler holds on his two arms two baby beasts with covered white towels, visible only to their young heads. The right side on his arm; one twin with left green spot on eye. And the left side on his arm; the second twin with a green mustache under his mouth was almost like his mother's part, and on his upper head was a small green horn. But more to the point, they still cry at once when they were born.

Fortunately, Lord Finis got up from the pillow, but he was still sitting on the bed with a blanket covering his leg, and looked contentedly at his newborn sons, who were to be his heirs; he began to squint his eyes with astonishment, his incomparable satisfaction and anticipation flared up, something inside him began to ramble his admiration and cheerfulness, smiled slightly more resolutely than his crooked smile on his right side because of his frown. He was still immediately happy, for the appreciation of the best guarantee, he finally managed to serve from the position of his family budget for the combination of family line, depending on the receipt of a new heir, despite his daughter, which he didn't really appreciate about her because of her face like an otter in disgrace and the breakdown of her family ties, but he honestly would not force her to insult her from his disrespectful pernicious decision, and in fact knew that it was unpleasant to offend his child instead of rudeness.

As a result, since he tilts his head to the side to see his educated wife with a cheerful expression, but also smiling always as she appreciated and was proud of him for doing so, he instantly smiled than at once, all two couples looked at each other for more grateful temptation by entrusting their family society. Basically, they both blushed on their cheeks. And they began to kiss quickly on the lips.

After their butler had brought to his masters two twins at an easy distance. Giel holds the first twin on her left human and right gorilla arm, and Lord carefully holds with his thick hands on the second twin. They looked at their babies gratefully for their gratitude, and looked differently at the first twin he had a very familiar face; it is reminiscent of Lord Finis' former wife, Maudeline, it was a long time ago when she appeared in his nightmare in her shadow form which tried to kill him from her frustration so that she could pull his dragon eggs from his belly…. But all this only tormented him by an imaginary nightmare which disappeared due to his procrastination, but it is better for him not to mention this which his new wife had confirmed to him ten times. Suddenly Timothy approached them, often sitting on their beds.

"What did you propose to call your sons, my Lord and Lady?" Butler replied.

"Maybe.. Phillips. Phillips Jonathan Everglot." Giel persuaded. She looked at the first twin with the left green spots on his eyes.

"And on me, Phineas. Phineas Augustus Everglot. His second name belonged to my great-grandfather Augustus in his honor." Mr. Everglot replied, he looked at the second twin with a green mustache and a small one horns on his head.

That's how Phillips and Phineas were born, every time. Their parents all commitments will start raising them for a good decision after training from convincing their backers. And from then on, half-human half-dragon creatures will practically begin to have one year old by the next one year.

The End.

**A/N: **It all twisted outwards, I still basically write all four chapters of my fanfiction AU novel "Among The Dimentional Field" that I once published on another site in last year. This is an epilogue, from a separate fanfic "Past Life Has Already Come Down" that began with the sons of Giel and Lord Finis, Phillips and Phineas unexpectedly born during the nine months of their birth when they were in their father's stomach who intentionally swallowed them.


End file.
